


Hop To It

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Cabin fever, terrible ideas, and -- yeah.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Hop To It

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "how to flee properly"

Nasuti's outraged bellow was the signal. Instantly on his feet, Shuu a cackling breath behind him, Ryo sprang from his oh-so-casual sprawl and launched toward the sweet, sweet escape of the outdoors --

They managed not to overturn the couch -- mostly -- but the table? 

No such chance. Cue one hapless piece of furniture tumbling across the floor --

"Oh come _on_ \--"

\-- that came to a prompt halt courtesy of one utterly unimpressed Touma. Leaning on his 'captive', he glanced to Shin, arrived a hair too late:

"Any idea what's going on?"

Shin paused, tilted his head, listened ... and sighed.

"Frogs again, apparently."


End file.
